The Kiss
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: Reyson makes an indecent request, but will Naesala refuse the white-winged heron, does he even have a choice? - Slash, Fluff, AU-ish, Pre-Fire Emblem: PoR.


Author Note: This was a result of playing Path of Radiance once again and watching Junjou Romantica right afterwards. I honestly think this couple needs more lovin' than it has. Although, I'm also a huge TibarnxReyson shipper. ;) And, I'll say this once, Fire Emblem: PoR is too awesome for having so many slashable couples. I can't wait to get my hands on Radiant Dawn. I swear to Ashera that IkexSoren are canon in these games. xD

Warnings: No plot whatsoever, just shameless fluff. OCC, more likely than not. Pre-PoR, set during the time when Naesala is Reyson's and Leanne's protector (you know even Naesala mentions it in the game). AU-ish.

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem doesn't belong to me.

* * *

"I want you to kiss me."

Naesala wasn't quite sure if he should be taking the boy in front of him serious. Reyson's usually docile face held now a look of determination as he gazed up at the man, his pale cheeks flushed. In any other circumstance, the Crow King would tease the boy for his unusual expression, but now that was hardly the pressing issue.

Crossing his arms Naesala finally spoke, "Reyson, you've no clue what it is your asking of me." The raven's voice was serious, holding an air of authority. The young heron seemed to contemplate something before he raised his green eyes toward the man in front of him. He was even more determined to get his way.

"Well, you've no right to deny my request." Reyson's haughty tone took Naesala by surprise, and not an unpleasant one at that. The king of Kilvas smirked, black eyes glinting with mischief.

"Oh, is that right?" The man took a step forward. Reyson was too proud to step back, he was asking for this after all.

"My, what makes you think that, my sweet heron? You are currently in my kingdom." Reyson couldn't pinpoint the reason for his heated blush, it was either of being reminded that he was indeed not in Serenes Forest, or because of that embarrassing pet name.

"Why suddenly so quiet?" Another step forward, and closer to the white-winged laguz. Upon seeing the boy's scarlet face, Naesala took pity on the poor heron.

"Reyson," the sudden change in tone had the heron looking up immediately, "why would you ask me something like that?" The question was serious, too serious, it made Reyson think of things he didn't want to. It prompted him to recall everything he knew about the man in front of him.

"I-I change my mind." Reyson said quickly, his insecurities taking over now. He turned his back to the king and spread his wings, he wanted to leave now. But before he could make his escape Naesala was in front of him once again, blocking his exit.

"You can't leave like this, Reyson. And without an escort no less. Besides, we haven't finished talking." Now that things had gotten this far, Naesala would be damned if he let the prince slip through his fingers.

"I want to drop the subject, and if your worried about me then escort me back home." Reyson's green eyes refused to meet coal black.

"Of course I will, but first I need to know why you asked me such a thing. Was it out of curiosity? Or are you just playing with a poor crow's heart?" The teasing was meant to lighten the mood, but it had the opposite effect on Reyson. Piercing emerald eyes glared up at him.

"Do you think so badly of me? Or, maybe I just overestimated how well you know me." The hurt on the heron's face was all too visible. Naesala sighed and ran a hand through his bluish-black hair before pulling the boy toward him, enclosing him in an embrace. Reyson relaxed into the pair of strong arms, letting his cheek rest against the man's well built chest. For so long Reyson had admired this body, for it's height, muscle, and durability, he often, when he was younger, wished he could develop such a body so he didn't have to depend on others to protect him and his family. But, as time passed, it was no longer the body he admired it was the man himself.

"I could never think badly about you, Reyson." Naesala said this with as much conviction as he could. He pulled away slightly bringing his hand to Reyson's cheek.

"Then why-" he stopped mid-sentence when the crow shook his head.

"You are still too young, Reyson. You might just be confused, and I can't take advantage of that." Oh, but how he wanted to take advantage. Especially when those eyes looked at him like that.

"You are wrong." There was defiance in that voice, and it was slowly creeping into those emerald orbs. "I know very well what it is that I want, and it is something only you can give me." With those words Reyson gripped Naesala's shoulders and used them as leverage to reach the man's lips. That was something the king couldn't refuse to take, not when it was right before him. The older laguz brought one hand behind the heron's head and ran it over the soft golden hair. The kiss itself was simple, Reyson's inexperience shining through it, but Naesala thought it was the most significant kiss he had ever experienced. Not wanting to push too far today, if he did Goddess only knows where that would lead, he pulled back from the kiss and admired the satisfied looking heron. Naesala smirked, thinking of other ways he could make Reyson look satisfied.

"Dear me, it seems I am the one who was taken advantage of." Naesala smirk grew wider. Reyson bit his lip, his expression changing, he looked a bit unsure.

"Was it… was it good?" The innocent question had Naesala wanting to pull the boy in for another kiss, he however refrained from doing so, he was serious about taking this slow if he could not prevent it from happening. He smiled down at Reyson as he interlocked their right hands.

"Yes, it was perfect." He paused, his signature smirk reappearing, "but next time it'll be my turn to initiate the kiss, my sweet heron."

~Fin~


End file.
